User blog:Piisfun/How DPS is calculated for various weapons
---- When calculating DPS, we start by dividing weapons into a number of categories: *Constant weapons *Normal or "Simple" weapons *Accelerated weapons *Reload-While-Firing weapons (RWF) *Burst weapons *Charge weapons These categories take into account the widely varied firing and reloading mechanics in War Robots. Constant= Constant Weapons can be fired continuously, with negligible reload time. I will begin with these, as they are the simplest to calculate, and in fact form the base for every other classification: {\color{Orchid}DPS}=\frac{\color{Red}damage}{\color{Green}time} ---- Weapons in this class *Magnum |-|Normal= Normal weapons are simple. They fire until they are empty, and then they reload. The main difference here is that we need to know the DPS both with and without the reload time included: {\color{Orchid} DPS_{burst}}=\frac {\color{Cyan}time_{unload}} {\color{Orchid} DPS_{burst}}=\frac +{\color{Green}time_{reload}}} ---- Weapons in this class *Shredder *Sting *Spark *Taran *Wasp *Scourge *Hydra *Ion *Redeemer *Ember *Ion *Chimera *Zenit |-|Accelerated= Accelerated weapons fire at at set speed for a certain duration, and then, once they have warmed up, fire faster. The trouble here is that due to the change in speed, the rate of fire must be found BEFORE the DPS can be calculated. Also, this change in speed means that there is no true cycle DPS, as it will vary depending on the way you use the weapon. {\color{Orchid} DPS_{Low}}={\color{Red} damage}*{\color{Orange} rate_{\color{Purple}low}} {\color{Orchid} DPS_{High}}={\color{Red} damage}*{\color{Orange} rate_{\color{Magenta}high}} ---- Weapons in this class *Punisher *Molot *Gekko *Punisher T *Molot T *Avenger *Viper *Tempest *Flux |-|RWF= RWF weapons can be continuously reloaded, even while they are being fired. Because rounds are constantly being reloaded here, a full burst is has more rounds than a full clip, and this must be accounted for to find the burst DPS. {\color{Orchid} DPS_{burst}}=\frac }{\color{Pink} time_{burst}} The constant DPS has two meanings here: it is both the DPS when firing on an empty clip AND the true cycle DPS of an RWF weapon. {\color{Orchid} DPS_{constant}}=\frac {\color{Green}time_{reload}} ---- Weapons in this class *Piñata *Pin *Gust *Halo *Orkan *Tulumbas *Storm *Corona *Exodus *Thunder *Glory *Dragoon |-|Burst= Burst Weapons fire everything they have at one time. As there is no unload time for these weapons, they only have a cycle DPS. {\color{Orchid}DPS}=\frac {\color{Green}time_{reload}} ---- Weapons in this class *Aphid *Spiral *Noricum *Vortex *Thermite *Kang Dae *Nashorn |-|Charge= Charge weapons fire everything they have at one time, but can be fired before they are fully recharged, albeit with reduced output. Like, burst weapons, these have no unload time, and thus only have a cycle DPS. However, this cycle DPS is a range, as they can be fired early. The full DPS is the cycle DPS of a fully charged shot, which is generally the maximum DPS. {\color{Orchid}DPS_{full}}=\frac +{\color{Pink}time_{charge}}} The rapid cycle DPS is the other end of the range, when the weapon is cycled as fast as possible. {\color{Orchid}DPS_{rapid}}=\frac{\color{Red}damage}{\color{Green}time_{reload}} ---- Weapons in this class *Arbalest *Shocktrain *Ballista *Trebuchet =Other Considerations= Note that these calculation do not take into the account Damage-Over-Time effects of Sting, Wasp, or Viper. In reality, these effects are difficult at best to add to the calculation. Likewise, the Close-combat increase in the damage of Spark and Scourge are not included, but can be easily found by multiplying the DPS by the range modifier percentages found on these weapons pages. And finally, these numbers, somewhat optimistically, assume that every round finds its mark. for weapons with bullet spread, simply multiplying by the typical accuracy at a given range will give a DPS for that range. Category:Use